Muted
by ingenius
Summary: Aya has to seduce a target. Yohji is jealous. Aya, oblivious.


Muted.

Yohji x Aya. Yaoi. Blood. Violence. Cute Omi.

more of my work at 

"You know Aya, the target isn't likely to pick you up if you look like you're gonna bite off his cock."

Aya chocked of his drink and cursed under his breath, just loud enough for his mic to pick up. Damn Yohji. Damn him and his broken leg. If he hadn't been stupid enough to hit on a girl with a 400 pound boyfriend, then he'd be the one standing at the bar dressed like a slut and determined to seduce their target.

"You still look like you're in biting mode Abyssinian. Stop glaring, even the damn security cameras can pick it up."

"Shut up Kudoh." Aya snapped. That was one thing taken care of at least. If they had access to the club's security cameras, it meant Omi had managed to hack into the system. One less thing to worry about. "Just hurry up and ID the bastard for me."

"You know I won't be able to until he's in the club Aya-kun. We couldn't come up with the picture of him."

"I was there at the briefing Omi, I know." Aya stated dryly.

"He'll show up with Ito and his cronies." Omi added, yet another fact Aya was aware of. But he supposed the kid was only trying to help him calm down.

"Take a sip from your drink Aya, you look odd just standing there with it."

Aya growled. "Keep your suggestions to yourself Kudoh. I plan I being sober when the target arrives." Shut up Kudoh, please just shut up!

If it hadn't been embarrassing enough, having to search through the older man's closet for cloths and meet the damn man's approval, Kudoh had to rub it in his face with all his little snide comments.

So he hadn't gone to a club before. He hadn't really had a relationship before and he was a virgin. All those facts had been established, mention and enforced repeatedly by Yohji during their preparation for this nasty little affair. Everyone had agreed that Yohji was the preferred choice, Omi, only likely to work if the target had paedophilic tendencies, Ken utterly uncomfortable with the idea and Aya...

Aya hadn't even been a choice.

He snorted. Like he gave a fuck.

Shit, he sounded drunk. Was he?

"Ito's car's just stopped outside the club! I'll be able to give target ID in a few seconds Aya-kun."

Aya finished his drink. "About time." He grumbled, before turning to the bartender for another drink.

"Go easy there Fujimiya. You want to be sober for the target, don't you?"

-x-

Sitting in a van sucked. He was bored and agitated, not to mention his leg felt itchy under the plaster. It was probably why he'd spent the evening baiting Aya. That and the fact that he knew he was safe from the redhead's dangerous temper. The katana had defiantly stayed at home. There'd been no where for Aya to hide it in that skimpy outfit, which Yohji was so terribly proud of having put together.

Tight grey silk shirt, with five strips of mesh running down from collar down to where the shirt ended, a few inches above Aya's waist. It was skin tight on Yohji, and Aya was a broader across the chest and shoulders...Then, there were the tight leather pants. Very tight leather pants, and low cut. Yohji had actually been stopped from going into some clubs with them ....

But no one had bothered to stop Aya of course. Sin, sex, eroticism- personified. Yohji knew even the straight guys were taking note. Something about his whole sulky mood. It made you want to fuck it out of him.

Yohji had to sigh with frustration then. So much beauty with in easy reach and he couldn't so much as touch it.

"Ito's here." Omi announced and proceeded to inform Aya. Yohji looked away from the screens and at the limo pulling up out side the club. A bodyguard stepped out first, followed by Ito's now familiar broad form, followed by another...the Target.

"Ryu Nishikawa." Omi whispered. "Tall, blond hair. Grey suit."

Yohji glanced at the man, and felt his mouth water. He wasn't sure which he envied the most: Aya for having to seduce the man, or Nishikawa for getting seduced by Aya.

He just _had_ to break this leg for this...

-x-

Aya downed his drink in one shot. He didn't care what it was, didn't even mind the burning sensation it left behind. He was about to do something extremely stupid, and needed all the help he could possibly get. He turned from the bar in time to see Ito and a blond man walk in. He waited for them to move, then chose a path to the dance floor that ensured he'd intersect them.

And that was all it took. He walked by in front of the group of men, his eyes met Nishikawa's for a moment, before he moved on to the dance floor. Even mixed amongst all those bodies, he could feel Nishikawa watching him.

Was that all it took? This pathetic game the people in the club played, was it nothing more than a little math and a few movements to a beat-- which was just another form of math anyway?

A stranger rubbed up against him. Aya just looked at the man, then turned into him, dancing with him at rather close proximity.

He was definitely drunk if he hadn't opted to slice the man through for his forwardness...

The Target. Right. No need to hang around dancing too long. He had to get to the bar and give Nishikawa the chance to see him again.

With a certain sort of amusement, Aya noted the sudden absence of Kudoh's commentary.

He'd only managed to get the bartender's attention and order when he felt someone come up behind him. Aya turned to face the man. One of Ito's.

"Excuse me sir." Aya glared at the man. He didn't budge. "My employer is interested in your company. He's asked me to invite you to join-"

Aya picked his drink up and moved away. "I'm not a whore and I'm not interested in anyone's company at the moment." He said dryly, moving- no – swaying to a booth to sit down by himself. They'd decided that Aya shouldn't pose as a prostitute, primarily because he probably couldn't handle the level of submissiveness expected from a prostitute, and secondly, because it could put the redhead in danger.

He knew Nishikawa would come after him.

And he did. Aya was only halfway through his drink when he was approached yet again.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

Aya nearly shivered at the voice. It sounded so very familiar...

Looking up, Aya spared Nishikawa and his bodyguard a brief glance, drenched in disinterest. "Do as you please." Aya replied icily. The man only hesitated for a moment before sitting down anyway.

"I believe I own you an apology. I meant no offence, simply wished to enjoy your company."

Aya sipped his drink, studying Nishikawa from under his lashes. At least it wasn't some dying old man he had to seduce. Nishikawa was only a few years older than himself, with shiny blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. All in all, a handsome man. Even Aya could admit it, though not with out a touch of heat rising in his cheeks.

"You might be a good looking piece Aya, but don't play _too_ hard to get, or the guy is gonna get bored and go find someone a little easier."

Aya didn't even grace Kudoh with a growl. He sipped at his drink again.

"I feel the need to make amends. A drink perhaps?" Nishikawa offered, smiling a little.

"You don't need to make amends for anything. Your apology was quiet adequate." Aya replied, putting his drink down and crossing his arms. He let his eyes wonder over Nishikawa's form, not bothering to hide the fact that he was studying the man. Nishikawa welcomed his curiosity with a self-satisfied smile.

"See anything you like?"

"You sound as though you expect me to be impressed." Aya's voice was dry and indifferent.

Nishikawa caught a waiter's attention. "Most people tend to be." He said, before putting down an order.

Aya raised an amused brow at the comment. "Really? And what is it they're impressed by exactly?" He flirted. God, he was _flirting_. Why the hell was he flirting with this guy anyway? Well besides the fact that he was gorgeous? Oh right the mission. Get the Target's attention, get access to list of clients and suppliers. Then dish out Kritiker's justice.

"I'm an excellent dancer, if you're inclined to try?"

Draining his glass, Aya stood up. "I happen to be inclined."

-x-

Yohji had smoked half a packet of cigarettes by the time Aya came out of the club, having scribbled his phone number on a napkin and given it to the target.

One thing was for certain, Nishikawa would be calling back. That was probably why Yohji was so - Annoyed? Angry? Jealous? Pissed? Frustrated?

All of the above?

Damn it. He knew it was all pretend. Knew that Aya had to have had absolutely _loathed_ putting up with Nishikawa's company and having to feign interest in it. It didn't change the fact that Aya had flirted and danced with the man. He'd been _touched_ by the man.

And what was with the sudden possessive streak? Aya would kill him, cut him into bite size pieces with his katana and serve him to Nishikawa with wasabi if he heard what Yohji was thinking.

Aya was not his. Aya belonged to no one. Aya was a beautiful temple statue, created to be adored and worshiped, from a distance. He was acting silly, like a jealous school boy with a crush. This was silly- beyond silly in fact, to think that he, Kudoh Yohji, was jealous of a target, because Aya had stopped to flirt with the bastard, on the road to eventually killing him.

Aya met them back at the flower shop, still dressed in his club outfit. Well, Yohji's technically. He was sprawled out on the couch, hand over his eyes. He sat up when Yohji marched into the room.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Yohji wanted to bite his tongue the moment the words left his mouth.

Aya only blinked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You were practically throwing yourself at the man!"

Violet eyes narrowed. The room temperature dropped. Yohji swallowed. "I believe," Aya said curtly, "that throwing myself at the target had been the objective behind the evening's exercise."

Yohji made a face. "yeah, but you didn't have to get all...clingy to the guy!"

"Yohji-kun, I'm not sure what the problem is here. Aya-kun did just fine tonight." Omi interrupted. The last thing he wanted was a full scale screaming match between a jealous Balinese and a clueless but proud Abyssinian.

Yohji huffed and looked ready to argue some more, before a quick glare from Omi silenced him.

"Well, if that's all then." Said Aya, "I'd like a few hours of sleep."

Yohji did his best to ignore Omi and Ken.

If there are reviews, I'll consider adding the next chapers here.


End file.
